


Stuck Like Glue

by SparklesWrites



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesWrites/pseuds/SparklesWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With each note it was another way Markus could remind Ashe he loved her unconditionally, depression, and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Like Glue

Ashe’s depression would put her in a pit of anxiety, fear, and confusion for several days and even weeks at a time. She'd become more irritable, more likely to snap and it always happens around a big test or final she had for college. She was a strong woman and Markus never underestimated that about her. She dealt with a part-time job, full time college, an absurd roommate (him, and he knew it) and his equally absurd best friend Kyr.

So Markus developed a system, he'd take a minute out of his time to make sure his roommate smiled at least once in her day, did something beneficial for herself. In her rough moments where her mood decides to take a big decline, instead of talking to her about it, which had backfired several times in the past, he'd write a note.

Something on a post-it that she most certainly couldn't miss. He'd get up early to get ready for his job and smile as he passes her room knowing she's sound asleep. He knew she forgets things and he hoped that Ashe appreciated it.

With each note it was another way Markus could remind Ashe he loved her unconditionally, depression, and all.

 _‘Make sure you eat.’_ He'd shove it in her shoe so she had to pull it out.

 _‘Don't forget your wallet.’_ He'd stick it to the door adding a little ‘:)’ at the end.

 _‘Have you bathed today?’_ Would be plastered on the mirror and Ashe would realize that juggling her busy schedule that _maybe_ it's been three days since she properly showered.

 _‘Don't forget I'm not giving up on you.’_ He'd stick it neatly on her laptop before sliding it back into her bag, and he hoped that it manages to make her smile.

 

Little does he know, it does.

To Ashe the notes gave the distinct impression that Markus wanted to control her. Her father insisted she go to college close to home, he wanted her to get a degree in medical. Frankly, Ashe was tired of people attempting to power her.

Each note made her cringe at first.

_Don't forget to eat._

_Make sure you change your clothes._

_Did you shower?_

 

He wanted to parent her almost as much as her own father. Over time her stubbornness got to her, she learned to appreciate the notes because they'd suit a purpose to her, especially when she felt down.

There were rare times the two of them could sit back and relax. Though, when she found herself free from a shift and a lecture got cancelled she spends her time curled up watching some show and if she's lucky Markus would join her when he walked in through the door. They'd laugh, talk a bit and eventually pass out on one another. Ashe's head against Markus’ chest as the lay silently on the couch in peace.

That is until the next morning runs around, an eight AM lecture for Ashe and she quickly stirs from her sleep proceeding to haphazardly throw her life together. She manages a shower, a fresh change of clothes, and even breakfast prior to bolting for the door. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and had her arm stretching for the door. Her hand touches the knob and that's when she froze.

Ashe glances back at her roommate still sound asleep on the couch, and a smile graced her features while she pulls out two sticky notes from her bag. He was kind enough to leave her a note a day, she thought she could make the attempt to show her gratefulness.

Quickly she scribbled on the paper and then a second one and stuck the first on his coffee mug. She hurried to his room and retrieved a blanket, throwing it over him and slapping the note on as she reached the door.

 

_You feel like home to me. Even if we're out or something I feel like I'm home, 'cause I'm with you._

_And when I wake up and I see your face, I remember that I'm home. That's one of the reasons I love you so much._

 

Markus grinned taking the notes when he found them, he places them in his room on his mirror and smiles.

  
Little did he know, Ashe does the same with hers.

Each and every note.


End file.
